The present invention relates to electronic devices and manufacturing methods therefor and in particular to a technology effectively applicable to an electronic device obtained by placing an electronic component over a wiring substrate and a manufacturing method therefor.
For example, electronic equipment for carrying out wireless communication is formed by placing the following various components over a mounting board (mother board): an antenna member, a semiconductor device for controlling signals, a crystal resonator, a resistance element, a capacitive element, and the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11 (1999)-163249 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology related to a semiconductor device including: a flat plate-like first wiring substrate; a second wiring substrate having an opening and lapped over the first wiring substrate; an electrical conducting means placed between the surfaces of the two wiring substrates and partly electrically coupling them together; and a semiconductor chip coupled to over the first wiring substrate within the opening in the second wiring substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-91418 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology related to a semiconductor device including: a first resin body; a second resin body lapped over and integrated with the first resin body; a first electronic component located in the first resin body; and a second electronic component located in the second resin body.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11 (1999)-163249    [Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-91418